Aatc: Alvon
by subject2host
Summary: Looking for something to get off to? You've just found the right story for you then. Rated M For: Graphic Intercourse


**!WARNING!**  
**The following content is for mature audiences ONLY. I am strictly a porn novelist for Alvin and the Chipmunks and or user generated chipmunk characters. Don't say I didn't warn you.**  
**ll**  
**ll**  
**ll**  
**ll**  
**ll**  
**ll**  
**ll**  
**ll**  
**ll**  
**ll**  
**ll**  
**ll**  
**ll**  
**V**  
**Enjoy the jack-off fuel!**

Simon dangled by his arms, his paws gently but firmly bound by silk cloth tied around his wrists that rise into the shadows of the ceiling. He is elevated just so the tips of his toes touch the padded concrete floor. Simon snores softly in the silent room, completely unaware of his predicament.

The sleeping chipmunk eventually began to stir, first his nose twitching from a strange but pleasant odor that hung lightly on the air, then his eyes parting to the blackness of the room, with no light 'cept for the one glowing just above him. Simon began to panic, suddenly fully awake. He whimpered when he tried to move his arms but found that they were hopelessly fixed in place above his head. Then he noticed his hoodie, tossed onto the floor beside him. He was fully naked.

"W-What's going on! Where am I?!", yelled Simon, his voice stuttering from anxiety. He was immediately answered by a familiar voice.

"I don't really know the answer to that myself. I just needed you somewhere that we could spend some...time alone.", said Alvin as he stepped out of the shadows, also naked.

"A-Alvin?! What are you doing! And why am I unclothed?!"

Alvin didn't respond. He answered by cupping his paw gently over his brother's mouth...then he embraced him. Simon stared wide-eyed. 'What on earth is Alvin doing?', thought Simon.

"Simon...you're very important to me. More than you know. I've had a crush on you ever since we escaped Ian. I've always wanted to tell you, but...I was afraid of how you would react.", Alvin let go of the lasting hug and stared intently into Simon's blue eyes. Simon swallowed, at a complete loss for words, "Please Simon. I love you so much. Now's my only chance to show you just how much."

Simon was still speechless for almost another minute, though he finally spoke, "Alvin, I'm not...I'm sorry, but this is incest. I can't, and I'm not even gay...I love Jeanette and...don't you love Brittany?"

"I lost interest in her after getting to know her. She's just...out of my league I guess. That sounds weird coming from me but...I don't know. Just something about her makes me...you know...back away slowly. But I'm sure that after this, you'll realize we're meant to be, not you and Jeanette."

Simon sighed, "Alvin, I-", but Alvin cut him short as his lips pressed against Simon's, never pulling away.

Simon tried to turn his head away from Alvin, but his younger brother's paws were firmly wrapped about him, pulling him in even closer. After what seemed like an eternity, Alvin let go, a glistening strand of saliva hanging from either boy's lips. Alvin simply smiled, hugging Simon again and kissing his neck and cheek. The restrained chipmunk couldn't help but slightly enjoy Alvin's caressing, his kissing and his paws rubbing all over his body. A smile slowly etched it's way across Simon's face as Alvin continued to kiss and love on his body for was seemed like forever, but working his way down leisurely so Simon wouldn't notice. It wasn't until Alvin was kissing his waste line and grabbing the back of his thighs that he realized Alvin's goal. By now though, Simon was eager for the teasing to end, his entire body trembling with excitement.

Simon gasped when he felt Alvin rub against his crotch, looking down to find that he was fully erect as well as Alvin's paws gingerly rubbing around it. Alvin was licking his lips, no longer staring up into his brother's eyes but at the beautiful, virgin cock throbbing before him. Simon watched in both shock and ecstasy as Alvin got down onto his knees and began to cradle Simon's balls, gently squeezing them occasionally or licking the underside up to the base of Simon's two inch long cock. Simon shuddered in delight and torture when his brother leaned in and grabbing his penis, kissing and stroking it.

"Aaagh, A-Alvin! Cut it out and s-suck it already!", Simon snapped, whilst unbelieving he had actually just said that.

Alvin grinned cheekily and obliged, setting the tip of Simon's penis atop his soft tongue and engulfing it in his lips. He stared up into Simon's pleading eyes while running his tongue around the head of Simon's cock, making Simon cringe and moan at the sudden burst of pleasure. Simon's legs bucked skyward, wrapping around Alvin's head as he slowly allowed the entire length of Simon into his mouth, kissing the base. Alvin's eyes widened when the ecstatic chipmunk inside his mouth pulsate and begin shooting short streams of thick, hot cum down his throat. All the while, Simon was moaning VERY loudly as he filled his little brother's stomach to the brim with his seed.

Sperm was starting to ooz out of Alvin's nostrils by the time Simon's orgasm had ended, pulling Simon's cum and saliva slick cock out of his mouth, coughing.

Alvin wiped a stray drop of cum from his lips and licked his paw clean, looking up at Simon to find him in torpor. He was breathing heavily, limp and on the verge of falling into sleep's embrace.

"Aaw nuts. I didn't want to have to do this, but I can't have you falling asleep again.", said Alvin as he walked off into the darkness of the room.

Simon looked up at his fleeting brother, so exhausted that he hadn't heard what he'd said. All he could think was, 'W-Where are you going? I don't want this to end yet!'. He heard the pitter patter of Alvin's paws on the floor and the tinker of metal and what not. When his little brother came back, he was cradling a small syringe in his arms up against his naked chest.

"I-It's adrenaline. I got it from your chemistry set back at home. I'd thought it would possibly come in handy, and...heh, I guess I was right!", said Alvin with a nervous smile.

He walked up to Simon, placing his arm around his brother's head and pulling him in to another kiss, while carefully applying the needle to Simon's shoulder. Simon felt sudden energy course through him, not only making him fully awake, but hardening his cock once again. Alvin tried to pull away from their kiss, but stopped as Simon's legs locked around his waist. Alvin smiled from ear to ear when he felt something warm and wet rub against his rump. He reached down and pried Simon's legs away before jumping up onto Simon and locking himself around him. Alvin adjusted himself over Simon's penis, slowly dropping down onto the head of it, which he felt effortlessly slide into his depths.

Simon yelped slightly, although muffled from kissing, as Alvin pressed his tongue into his mouth, licking his own tongue. Simon could taste the his own cum, and the strange feeling of Alvin french kissing him made all the more better. Alvin had to pull away suddenly as he moaned. Simon had begun to thrust into his brother, creating a steady rhythm as he fucked his own brother. Alvin started to try and bounce onto Simon's cock, making it thrust in super hard and hit the deeper and more sensitive spots in his tail hole.

Simon's awkward stance made it almost impossible to contribute, and he eventually gave up to let Alvin proceed with his bouncing. Wet squishing sounds emanated every time Simon's cock slid in or out of Alvin, along with Alvin's adorable moans of pleasure, Simon was enjoying every moment of it.

As Simon approached his second climax, he found the strength to begin humping again, desperate for more and more pleasure. Both boys let out a high pitched moan as Simon thrusted once more with incredible force, racking Alvin's body as he released into his brother's tail hole. Alvin could feel the long and powerful jets of ropy cum shooting into him, making him feel incredibly warm inside and the thick cum swishing with every movement made him shudder in pleasure and excitement.

Alvin let go of his brother, falling back onto the floor. Cum leaked from between his legs, forming a glistening white puddle underneath him. Among all oft he activity, Simon's restrains had loosened. He was still fully awake and noticed it immediately. With some effort, he managed to slip out of the cloth, falling unsteadily to his feet and then onto his rump with a soft thud. He rubbed his wrists a bit before turning to his heavily breathing brother. Alvin's cock was throbbing, obviously painfully, between his legs. Simon reached over and grabbed it, feeling it's warmth and soft, fleshy texture.

Before Simon knew what he was doing, he'd slid the entire length of Alvin's cock into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down between his younger brother's legs. Alvin looked up at Simon in shock, resting on his elbows as he watched his brother suck him off. Alvin moaned softly as Simon wrapped his tongue around his penis and moved it up and down his sensitive cock. Simon also moaned slightly, enjoying the taste of his brother.

Alvin sat up with a moan after a minute and grabbed Simon's head, forcing his cock deeper into Simon's mouth. Simon gagged slightly but was soothed by the warm sensation of Alvin's cum. It was rather cold, but oddly salty and ridiculously thick, streaming in one constant flow into Simon's mouth.

"Aaaaaagh!", yelled Alvin as he continued to ejaculate, the flow of his delicious sperm unending.

Simon greedily gulped down his brother's cum, filling his tummy with Alvin's seed as if he was drinking life itself. Alvin suddenly collapsed onto Simon, his penis slipping out and leaking all over Simon's face and chest. Simon let out a small burp and giggled to himself while wiping the cum off his face and licking his fingers clean. Simon curled up next to Alvin, pulling him close and embracing him along with a short kiss on the lips. Alvin had fallen asleep, Simon soon after as well. A single thought passed Simon's mind as he drifted off with his new lover, 'I guess he was right.'...

**Hope you enjoyed yourself.**  
**:)**


End file.
